


Chat Noir

by Big_Diesel



Series: My RWBY Academia Collection [8]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Harem, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Crush, Beacon Academy, Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Competition, Computers, Cosplay, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Cultural Differences, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Drugged Sex, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Female Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, Foreign Exchange Student Midoriya Izuku, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kissing, Leashes, Light Bondage, Medicinal Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Partnership, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Roleplay, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Shy Midoriya Izuku, Social Media, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Texting, Tsundere Weiss Schnee, Tsunderes, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Voyeurism, Yandere, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: The rivalry is on for the girls of 1-A and 1-B (UA High School) versus the girls of Beacon Academy to claim their prize on their cinnamon roll, Izuku Midoriya. Misadventure, mishaps, and trouble will occur but one thing is for certain, they won't stop until they claim Izuku as their own.Update on 7/27/20: Raw Footage and Cosplay!Update on 11/23/20: A Thin Line Between Love and Skanks!Update on 12/4/20: Black Leaves and Izuku (Part I)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-B/Midoriya Izuku, Emerald Rose - Relationship, Glynda Goodwitch/Midoriya Izuku, Golden Emerald - Relationship, Greenshade - Relationship, Hatsume Mei/Mineta Minoru, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Professor Peach, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Team RWBY, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, White Emerald - Relationship
Series: My RWBY Academia Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246865
Comments: 27
Kudos: 71





	1. Operation Cinnabon!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Total Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652765) by [ExcuseMeNo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcuseMeNo/pseuds/ExcuseMeNo). 



Today's class with Professor Goodwitch wasn't really a typical Friday afternoon. Whispers and murmurs filled the classroom as they were discussing the hottest topic Beacon hasn't seen in quite awhile. It was announced on the intercom that Beacon would be expecting a group of individuals from Japan to accompany them on this inaugural foreign exchange program.

It was met with mixed reactions, particularly when learning that these people were considered Pro Heroes prospects. Instead of being huntsmen where weaponry and semblance reigned supreme, they were born with quirks - abilities of power in a variety of ways. Of course, people like Team JNPR and CVFY were enthused with meeting such counterparts. People like team CRDL detest the idea of working with savages. Or at least it was discussed on forum boards created by Cardin Winchester.

However, with the girls of team RWBY, their proclivities and idiosyncrasies about the group mattered not. It was an emerald-haired teen in question that made them ponder on the plans of making their UA counterparts' time here a memorable experience.

Especially for one Izuku Midoriya.

When seeing Goodwitch aiding another student, team RWBY member Blake Belladonna decided to take the opportunity to create a chat with her dear and close friends. With her abilities to hack into any computer database (due to her past experience as a political activist), she was able to begin chatting without having Goodwitch drawing suspicion.

* * *

_**Belladonna_B has created a chat: Operation Cinnabon!** _

_**Belladonna_B has invited Schnee_W, Rose_R, and XiaoLong_Y** _

_**Belladonna_B changed her name to Greenshade** _

Greenshade: Yo! Our not-so-secret club can come to order! Goodwitch thinks we are doing homework. So, keep this on incognito in case she lurks.

_**Schnee_W changed her name to White_Emerald** _

_**Rose_R changed her name to Emerald_Rose** _

_**XiaoLong_Y changed her name to Golden_Emerald** _

Emerald_Rose: LIke yeah! We started a virtual group!

White_Emerald: Oum, Rubes! Always getting excited about every little thing!

Emerald_Rose: Why not? ;-;

White_Emerald: Why not? We are only doing this thing to please Blake.

Golden_Emerald: Really, SP? Please Blake? So, why does your chat name have the word Emerald in it?

White_Emerald: You have the word Emerald in it.

Golden_Emerald: Because of my affections for that drink of water. What's your excuse?

White_Emerald: Out of user names!

Greenshade: Liar!

Golden_Emerald: Liar!

Emerald_Rose: Like yeah, SP! Liar, liar, plants for hire!

White_Emerald:

Greenshade: Look, let's be quick! Don't know when Goodwitch-two-shoes come back.

Golden_Emerald: Yeah, what a witch!

Emerald_Rose: With a bold face B

Greenshade: Capital B!

White_Emerald: Can we get to the discussion, please! Bakas!

Greenshade: Ok, ok! Did you see the emerald-haired kid that was browsing campus today?

Emerald_Rose: Like yeah! Such a cutey cinnamon roll! Wanna eat him and dip him in my coffee.

Golden_Emerald: Seems like that isn't the only place she wants him to dip!

White_Emerald: Yang!

Golden_Emerald: SP? Code names!

White_Emerald: As if! We are going to be traced!

Golden_Emerald: This is the school's intranet! Not ours! Anyway, SP, keep this discreet. Like I want to do with that emerald-haired kid when I get the chance.

Emerald_Rose: Hey, when _we_ get the chance! Teammates and friends forever, right, sis?

Golden_Emerald: Yeah, my dear Witch of a sister.

Emerald_Rose: Yay!

Greenshade: So, where do you think they are going to let him stay at?

Golden_Emerald: I know one thing, not with Vomit Boy!

Greenshade: Why not?

Golden_Emerald: It upset the balance of attraction.

Greenshade: Back up, Dragonslayer?

Golden_Emerald: [insert expletive words here]

White_Emerald: Like it matters! They are putting the baka in a private dorm.

Greenshade: All the more reason to introduce ourselves.

Emerald_Rose: Like yeah! Treats and cakes and presents! Hey, Dragon, we should go and make a welcoming party.

Golden_Emerald: Sure, all the drinks we can consume! May stop by the pharmacy on the way.

White_Emerald: Really, Y?

Golden_Emerald: What? Just stopping by to get medicine for my stomachache.

White_Emerald: Too much info, you pervert!

Golden_Emerald: Just wanting some milky white liquid?

White_Emerald: Oum, you're gross :(

Golden_Emerald: Mylanta! Oum, SP, keep your head out of the gutter.

White_Emerald: :(

Greenshade: Anyway! Shall we throw a party to welcome the cinnamon roll!

Emerald_Rose: Why that nickname, Kitty?

Greenshade: He is cute, okay?

Golden_Emerald: Cuter than Adam?

Greenshade: Hey! Past that. I just think we need to welcome him. Show him that he is a student here like anywhere else.

Golden_Emerald: Quite OCC, you prude!

Greenshade: Weren't calling me prude when I allow you to play with my kittens!

Golden_Emerald: Can we focus on that Cinnabon goodness and not some stray cats?

Greenshade: ;-;

Golden_Emerald: Sis? Did you say he came from UA High School?

Emerald_Rose: Like yeah! That school in Japan for those who want to be heroes.

White_Emerald: Want to be heroes? We are huntress-to-be. This is no daycare!

Golden_Emerald: What is his story?

Emerald_Rose: Only child, born quirkless! A quirk presented by his mentor. One-For-All, I think!

Golden_Emerald: Hmm! I want to hear more about this story. Oum, can this class end. I want to see him!

Greenshade: Me, too!

Emerald_Rose: Me, three!

White_Emerald: Count me out! No way I would let my delicate fingers touch that baka! He is from Japan. He might be a pervert! Looking at Whitley's comics under his bed, he may want to do nasty things to us.

Emerald_Rose: That cutey cutey boy? No way! Plus, Whitley has no room to talk. I don't think it is normal for a boy to stare at his mother while she is sleeping every night.

White_Emerald: Who told you?

Emerald_Rose: 9S?

Golden_Emerald: Whitley does kind of look like 9S, doesn't he?

Greenshade: You know who would look cute in a 2B costume? Me!

Golden_Emerald: Faunus, please! I can better fill in. I got the succulent breasts that the cinnamon roll could grab.

Greenshade: That wasn't what you said to me last night.

Golden_Emerald: Old news is old news. And used goods is used goods!

White_Emerald: DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME! WHO TOLD YOU!?

Greenshade: Cool thing I have free period. I will go by the costume shop and order that 9S costume. Then we can see who the cinnamon roll like better!

Golden_Emerald: If I don't skip out and beat you there first.

Greenshade: With your fat ass? As if?

Golden_Emerald: So my ass is fat! That wasn't what you said last night.

Emerald_Rose: Don't fight! Don't fight! Remember Kitty and sis! Our plan! Our plan!

Golden_Emerald: Right! We all need to give Izuku a welcome party. Show him how cute and how happy we are for his arrival.

White_Emerald: AM I A FUCKING MIRAGE, BAKAS! WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL TOLD YOU?

White_Emerald: That is not true. Whitley is a good kid!

White_Emerald: He has his slip-ups but the medicine is working.

Golden_Emerald: Look, we aren't worried about your brother's oedipal complex. What I have is an Izuku Complex.

Greenshade: Me, too!

Emerald_Rose: Me, three! With heavy-duty sugar on top and lots and lots of cinnamon rolls!

White_Emerald: So, Whitley was caught sniffing my mother's panties. He is a sleepwaker!

Greenshade: Yeah, right! So, we can say we are going to meet with the cinnamon roll today after school.

White_Emerald: I am going back to the dorm. Plus, it's a school night and we have curfew.

Emerald_Rose: I am going to bring my toys to make him feel at home if he is lonely.

Golden_Emerald: I am stopping by the pharmacy.

Greenshade: I will bring the snacks!

White_Emerald: I will bring security for this won't happen.

Golden_Emerald: Can we mute the Snow Princess?

Greenshade: Agreed!

Emerald_Rose: Agreed! Sorry, SP!

_**[White_Emerald is removed from the chat]** _

Greenshade: In the midst of my excitement, I did remember that he wasn't alone. There were a few others with him.

Golden_Emerald: Didn't care to notice. I remember keloid ears, pointy eyebrows, that Majin Buu reject. That big-breasted bimbo instructor who is definitely a Rule 34 violator and Victoria Secret shopper.

Emerald_Rose: Paunchy guy with glasses, tall ponytail girl, that guy that was picking on Izuku earlier. What is a Deku?

Greenshade: I don't know. I don't like it! Might need to do something.

Emerald_Rose: Who was that grapehead kid who smelled of rubber bands?

Golden_Emerald: We know he isn't alone! Like it has stopped us. We just have to play it cool. But, hey Goodwitch is looking at us. Think Lady Tsundere narced on us.

Greenshade: Jesus! Ok, let's commence this afterschool.

Emerald_Rose: Okey-doke!

Golden_Emerald: Alright!

_**[Greenshade has ended the chat]** _

* * *

Blake exited off the computer and resumed her schoolwork. However, potions, Grimm hunting, and alchemy were far from the black-haired beauty's mind.

Activating her scroll, she logged onto her Instagram and looked upon Izuku's page. Plenty of followers and pictures to know the underlying popularity of her husband-to-be.

She pursed her lips, trying her best to contain the heat that was within. Izuku was literally in her cusp but at the same time, far away.

She used her finger to rub onto his image. She blew a kiss. _Oh, cutie cinnamon roll. You can keep for a day or so, but your wife is upon you. So, be ready, my prince. Your wife is coming soon. Sincerely yours, Mrs. Blake Midoriya!_

_**To be continued….** _


	2. Raw Footage and Cosplay!

Shouto Todoroki couldn't get at least five uninterrupted minutes without someone knocking on the door. The icy-hot teen was already frustrated as he tried adjusting to the new environment at Beacon Academy. He was out of his element, dealing with people he honestly didn't want to have any type of interactions.

Secretly, he could barely stand the classmates back at his high school.

Knowing that a time to sleep was for naught, he reached for his t-shirt as he walked to the door. The door continued knocking as if they were the police. He wasn't in a hurry. Their dorms were sparse rooms, hardly used so he knew it was nothing more than one of his classmates.

"Quit busting my door like you are the police," barked Shouto. However, when looking up he didn't see anyone.

"I am down here, Todoroki."

He took steady breaths, already smelling that burnt, fermented rubberband smell. It was nothing more than the grapehead himself, Minoru Mineta.

Scratching his underarms, the icy-hot teen leaned to the door. "This better be important, Mineta. There are things I need to do."

"Moaning with vaseline and a hot towel won't be any use tonight," said the Grapehead excitedly. "Actually, what I am going to show you is one of the most exciting wonders of the world." He was jolly like a schoolboy, rocking his fist as if he had discovered.

"If the exciting wonders are catching some sleep, that would be great, Mineta," said Shouto in an unassuming tone. However, knowing that everyone is trying to adjust this Valian lifestyle, he could mind the little brat. "Come in."

Mineta rushed into the dorm. Immediately, he jumped onto the bed. Without even asking for permission, he reached for Shouto's laptop. The icy-hot teen stared awkwardly as he pondered on how the Grapehead knew his password.

After hearing the click-clacking sounds, Mineta took a strong sigh. "Todoroki, feast your eyes on this!"

Shouto decided to humor him. After all, it felt good to have certain reminders of back home. Especially after contacting Iida and Kirishima for a favor tonight. He hoped that Beacon Academy had a closet that stored rope, pliers, and blowtorch.

Shouto was viewing images of camera shots showing the Academy. Shouto scoffed lightly. "You hacked into the database so you can find a reason to jack off. What's new?"

"Even better than just the view of the outside, but the views within the dorms." With a click of a button, Shouto saw visuals of girls in the dorms.

Mineta cracked his knuckles of his accomplished deed. "As a dedicated netizen, it is important that my duties continue, regardless of where I go. No human, no Faunus, no Grimm is exempted from my magic fingers."

A certain joke could have been inserted, but Shouto overlooked it. He was more shocked by how Mineta obtained access.

And on his computer of all places.

"Otakus like me have connections all over this paradigm." He pointed a finger at himself. "After exchanging girls' panties between UA and Beacon, we talked business on how to make the days go by even better."

Shouto placed his hands on his hips. "What I am witnessing is several voyeurism charges and being on the database for life."

_POW!_

Tears were flowing from Mineta's eyes when feeling the icy slap of his classmate's hand. "Todoroki! Out of all of the guys here, I thought you would be the most sensitive."

"That went away my friend when my mother introduced me to a hot tea kettle," retorted Shouto. "Secondly, you are accessing private information from my dorm and on my computer?"

"It means that he is going to be traced. And I wouldn't think Ozpin would like this detail."

Shouto and Mineta turned their heads at their surprised guest. However, they were relieved when they saw that it was nothing more than class 1-C mechanic, Mei Hatsume.

"Jesus, Hatsume! You scared the hell out of us," said Shouto. He paused briefly when seeing the teen covered in muck, slime, and God-knows-what. "What have you been doing?!"

Mei produced a smile. "Covering my grounds. Who knows what kind of things you are going to find here." She giggled. "Since we have some free time, I said to myself, 'why not explore?'" She whistled as she clicked her tongue. "Mineta is using that ctOS database. Nice, Mineta! What is that, the third edition."

Before Mineta could speak, Shouto waved his hands. "Hey! We are not here to compliment software. I can go to jail for spying."

Mei blew a raspberry. "Relax! Mineta? Did you cover your ground with tracking software?"

"The IP address belongs to a man living in California," said Mineta. "Based in Los Santos and mirrors it in various backchannels." He produced a thumbs up. "We are well."

"Great," said Mei.

Perplexed and puzzled, Shouto's mouth became agape. "Is this something I am missing?"

Mei hummed in disagreement. "Nuh-huh! When seeing Beacon students being assigned to teams, it was best to find allies."

"We do the same thing back home," retorted Shouto.

"During competitions, but not so often class duties," interjected Mei. She walked further into the dorm, sitting next to Mineta. "With a small fee and he keeps his hands off of my merchandise, he and I have formed an alliance. Just need two more people and we can complete the set." She put her finger to her lip. "I wonder if we can add Yaoyorozu and we can call ourselves team MMMS?"

The icy-hot teen waved his hands. "No way in hell! No way! Nuh-huh! Especially not with Rubberband Boy!"

"Hey," interjected Mei. "Despite Mineta's oddness in his craft, he makes part of a great team, especially when we are in an environment where we don't know the people. They are quite different. Some even look like real life nekos!"

"Says the girl that has locked-on targets for eyes," interjected Shouto. "Are you listening to yourself? Are you drinking the Kool-Aid? Eating the bologna? Whatever Mineta is feeding you is certainly fooling you. This is nothing more than an excuse for Mineta to spy on unsuspecting girls to make a withdrawal from his spank bank."

"Actually, I am overdrafted and made some ghost loads earlier," said Minoru admittedly. "Those girls from Goodwitch's class, team RWBY takes the cake. Especially that tough girl Long and that sexy vixen kitten, Belladonna."

Mei cracked her knuckles. "Mineta has a useful system that could be used in case Stain or Sensei want to infiltrate Beacon. Maybe even Toga. I was talking to that cutie Lie Ren earlier and he tells me that they have a girl like Toga. A master of disguise!"

He was wondering why he was entertaining this. He produced a strong sigh. "Look, we have our informal meeting with Kayama-sensei and Aizawa-sensei tonight. I want to take a brief nap before seeing them. Can I at least get a few minutes in peace?"

Mineta and Mei stared at each other momentarily. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure! You didn't have to be rude about it. Just ask nicely is all." She stood up. "Well, going to head to the cafeteria and examine their blueprints. Plus, Valkyrie and Ren are inviting me over for pancakes tonight."

"Can I still think about you in the tub," questioned Minoru desperately.

She waved her finger. "Five minutes. If I sneeze, then I will wrap you up in cheesecloth and leave you in the woods like a canole for Grimm."

He was sweating bullets. "You wouldn't do that to a teammate, would you?"

"If I feel a wiggle in my nose, then let's see what any Beowulf could debate."

"Deal." He extended his hand.

"Yeah, Corona season in the world right now," said Mei as she turned for the exit. "Bye, Shouto!"

With Mei gone, he turned back to the only thing standing in his way. "Don't you have to be a nuisance somewhere else?"

He looked at his Apple Watch. "Not until four."

Shouto crossed his arms. "Why not get a head start?"

"I get the hint." He got off of Shouto's bed and headed for the exit. "Just think about what I said. You and Yaoyorozu could even out the cuteness and the brains in the group." He flashed his eyelids. "I am cute. Later, man."

Shouto didn't even want to dignify himself with a response. When hearing the door close, he could finally catch some sleep. He paused when seeing something interesting in one camera feed.

He grabbed the laptop and watched a certain neko-in-question trying on an outfit. It was the costume from that 2-B character from _NieR: Automata_. Shouto excitedly licked his lips when seeing that black-haired beauty trying on that outfit.

"Sweet baby Jesus, does that kitty have a tight ass." Shouto looked to God for forgiveness. With Momo busy working with UA-Beacon delegations with Nezu and Ozpin, he decided to have a little lullaby with some sleep aid. Locking the door and grabbing some vaseline, he tried convincing himself that Neko was Yaoyorozu.

"I know what I am buying Momo for her birthday," he said as he slipped his hands with petroleum jelly as he climbed back into bed. He felt the hot towel wouldn't be necessary.

_**Later that night….** _

_**Blake has started a group chat on Facebook [10:08 PM]** _

_Blake: Girls! Santa Faunus is here!_

_Weiss: What in the world are you talking about?_

_Blake: A gift that is the eighth wonder of the world._

_Yang: I have always thought that the eighth wonder of the world was not having a missed period._

_Blake: Look, blondie! It was one time! One freaking time! I am sorry, okay!_

_Yang: Sorry don't take back popping blondie's cherry._

_Blake: Like it matters anymore! You compensated with taking mine._

_Weiss: As much as I enjoy watching 'The L Word,' why are we having this meeting? It's ten o'clock for goodness sake._

_Ruby: I still see the shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you._

_Yang: What are you doing, sis?_

_Ruby: Isn't this the Juice Wrld forum on Reddit?_

_Yang: This is Facebook!_

_Ruby: Oh! I see! Can we talk about Juice Wrld?_

_Weiss: Blake, while I still have my patience, what do you want?_

_Blake: The eighth wonder of the world. I got possession of Izuku's boxers._

_Ruby: Like yeah!_

_Yang: What?!_

_Weiss: Pervert!_

_Blake: Vacuum-sealed and ready for consumption tonight._

_Yang: When were you going to share this?_

_Blake: I am sharing it, aren't I?_

_Yang: No! For if you were, then you will be in the dorm right now? Where are you, anyway?_

_Blake: Classified._

_Weiss: Do you know that you are violating curfew? I should tell Goodwitch!_

_Ruby: Don't be a tattle, Weiss!_

_Yang: Snitches get stitches or end up in ditches!_

_Weiss: Are you threatening me, Yang!_

_Yang: Say the word to Goodbitch and you can see to it that it is a guarantee, cutie!_

_Ruby: How did you get the cutie's boxers?!_

_Blake: Wasn't easy, I will tell you that. Had to talk with one of his friends._

_Yang: I hope it wasn't the spiky blond. That man gives me the creeps! Matter of factly, murderous thoughts!_

_Ruby: Like yeah! Can't believe that we have a class with him. Why couldn't we have class with the sweet cinnamon roll! Pout pout!_

_Blake: Never you worry, friends! I managed to make a friend in our circle._

_Yang: Who is this noble steed?_

_Blake: Easy on the noble. It was that kid that reminded me of a grape!_

_Yang: Minoru Mineta?!_

_Weiss: That pervert!?_

_Ruby: Grapehead that smells of rubber bands?_

_Blake: Le sigh! That grapehead!_

_Yang: WTF. He couldn't stop staring at us at lunch today. I could have sworn he wasn't drooling over that pizza we had today._

_Ruby: I noticed that he kept rubbing that spot on his pants longer than usual._

_Weiss: Gross! I am telling you that all foreigners are perverts. If he gets close to me, he will see to it that my father will have a date with him._

_Yang: If he is like a certain brother of yours, I wouldn't put it past him._

_Weiss: I mean a date in court! JESUS! My family isn't a problem family. We are normal._

_Yang: If normal means hovering over your mother while keeping his hand in his pants. I don't recall 'Paranormal Activity' leaving ectoplasm on the side of the bed._

_Weiss: Who told you?! For the record, Whitley has sleeping problems!_

_Blake: Can we get back on the subject of my husband, please?_

_Yang: Your husband!? Whiskers, please. Izuku is my man. MY HUSBAND and the father to our kits! Green and yellow go together._

_Blake: So does snot, vomit, shit and gonorrhea, but that isn't my business._

_Yang: Didn't know you were describing your pussy, Blake. Yet again, you were always familiar to fleas._

_Blake: That wasn't what you were saying when you wanted to lick the pearl._

_Ruby: Stop fighting! Stop fighting! What about the cute cinnamon roll!?_

_Weiss: This is a waste of time. Why am I even on here? This is stupid. You're all stupid!_

_Yang: Didn't think you were describing your mother after clue glue got on her face. So, Blake, you have his boxers. What is the next move? Articles of clothing aren't enough. I want him within my clothing._

_Blake: We have to take the temperature, Yang. Got to baste the turkey before putting it in the oven._

_Yang: I AM THAT turkey that wants to be baste with all of his essence. Even the trimmings._

_Ruby: Like nyaa! I am in heat. Even so much that I got the access code to go to their dorm room._

_Yang: Wait a minute. When did you get that?_

_Ruby: Earlier today after class. I was talking to that Ibara Shiozaki girl._

_Weiss: So, I guess I am going to be ignored._

_Blake: The Ave Maria? The one who believes she is the daughter of the virgin Mary?_

_Yang: Forever a virgin and honestly a bitch. She couldn't take her eyes off me. She kept murmuring some foreign language._

_Ruby: She was speaking in tongues. Whatever that is._

_Yang: So when were you going to inform your sister about this?_

_Blake: Us! Us!_

_Yang: Keep the boxers! I want the item inside the boxers. Give me the access code, Ruby._

_Ruby: I promise Shiozaki I would only use it whenever I go there for Bible Study._

_Yang: it's an emergency. I need prayer._

_Blake: Same! I wouldn't mind getting on my knees for that special savior._

_Weiss: I don't like when I am ignored._

_Blake: Meet me outside in twenty minutes. Well, make that twenty-five. Need to tend to my duties._

_Yang: God, to think...well, never mind. Get to it!_

_**[Facebook chat has ended]** _

Blake released a strong heavy sigh. She leaned back as she sat on her chair. Removing the bow from her head as she released the tension and soothing her ears, she turned over as she felt a calm pleasant feeling from the pits of her soul.

Alexa was playing slow jams. The lights were dimmed and the candles were dancing with fiery passion. Blake wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

For her plans involved a meeting in her bedroom.

A strong essence overcame her. It was warm and calming, reminding her of resting on the beach on a bright sunny day.

She pursed her lip. "Goodness! You are much better than I have expected." She produced a smile. She extended her hands, ruffling the hairs of a certain emerald teen. "Goodness, Izuku. The way you were eating my pussy, it is like you have done this before."

The emerald-haired-teen-in-question became tickled pink, feeling praise from the Faunus.

She chuckled. "Damn, you are awfully cute. To think you were this easy to obtain." She used her hand to grip his mouth. "Open your mouth. Let me see if you swallowed my holy waters."

Izuku obeyed, opening his mouth. "There's my good boy. Do you enjoy serving your onee-sama."

He belched, excusing himself as this was his first time tasting pussy. Blake was impressed on how good he was good with his taste. No matter how much Yang or that certain character from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ can roll a cherry, the essence of a man was there to please him.

"Since the girls are heading to a dead end, let's get acquainted, shall we," said Blake. She wiggled her finger to Izuku. "Come to me."

Izuku nodded in compliance. The Faunus, sporting her 2-B outfit that she ordered on same-day delivery, was the very thing that the emerald-haired teen became entranced.

Izuku's eyes were heart-shaped. His tongue was lapping out of his mouth like he was in need of extreme thirst. Sporting nothing but his birthday with the exception of a green emerald-studded collar, she pulled the leash, commanding him to prop himself onto her lap.

Wrapping the leash tightly, she pulled him to her reach. Their lips were inches apart from each other. Her groin was aching for more, yearning to be filled with his essence. Nevertheless, she was going to take her time. The doors were locked and thanks to a certain White Fang parent, security was provided.

Unbeknownst to the girls and even those outside of his UA group, she had to convince Ozpin to provide Izuku special housing. Situated in the edge of Beacon stood townhouses that teachers used whenever they were to stay on campus. The girls really underestimated the teen for she had plans of obtaining Izuku Midoriya from day one.

As her mother would tell her, to always stay one step ahead.

She took his chin, pecking him on the lips. Izuku felt the sweetness of her lips. Sweeter than honey, sweeter than chocolate. "Is there something that my Dekkun wants?"

Izuku nodded in compliance. She glared alluringly, grabbing his hand to cover her supple breasts.

"All you have to do is say the word and you know your Mistress will do anything for you," she said as she licked under his chin. "Now tell me what you desire, Dekkun."

He was a bit hesitant. He knew the words. They were rehearsed even when she swayed him into the bedroom. He was the bug in the web of the spider. As she spooled saliva into his lips, he was pulled into another kiss. As they exchanged tongues, he could feel his dick being fondled by the soft hands of the Faunus. "Tell me what this cutie wants? Tell me, Dekkun. Tell your mistress!"

"I want to bury my bone."

"Say it again!"

"I want to bury my bone!"

"Say it louder! Say it to the heavens! Claim me as your wife, damn it!"

"I want to bury my bone in your fleshy mounds. I want you to make me yours!"

She pulled the leash tighter. She clicked her tongue. "I must say. It is weird when dogs like cats. However, haven't stopped them producing any offspring." She whispered in his ear. "Now, let's practice." She licked under his ear. "And for this point, baby. It's _my_ bone. _Cum_ bury it!"

_**Meanwhile….** _

It was in Shouto's room when he was witnessing a pivotal moment in history. No longer gripping his dick, he crossed his arms as he was watching the sexy vixen neko girl preparing to have a rendezvous with his classmate.

_Mineta! For once, you did something right!_

Shouto picked up the phone and decided to group text the boys of class 1-A and 1-B.

_Quick meeting at my dorm now! Just got my hands on some uncut raw footage that involves a certain neko and our boy, Deku!_

_**To be continued….** _


	3. A Thin Line Between Love and Skanks!

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here, with our latest chapter in 'Chat Noir.' In this chapter, Blake finds her window on getting her Izuku. However, there is a certain group of people disapproving of their relationship. Meanwhile, Kyoka, Ochako, Mina, and Tsuyu (Team KOMT) are adjusting to their new surroundings - with disastrous results. Later, Katsuki finds a friend in CRDL leader, Cardin Winchester. What will happen? Read and see! Enjoy!** _

Blake needed to be as calculating as possible. Unlike her certain, yet adorable cohorts, she was doing her homework. Time spent with Lie Ren after school wasn't only in preparation for the arrival of her UA counterparts, she checked the database of each and every student attending this foreign exchange program.

She became a Faunus in heat the moment she laid eyes upon the emerald gem. It was his smile that captivated her attention. Asking Ren with absolute certainty of his arrival and wanting notification each and every moment, she wouldn't rest until she received word that he was on the list to attend Beacon.

Like prey hunting for weak antelope, she was on the prowl. Her amber eyes laid upon him the moment he stepped foot into the auditorium after Ozpin announced to the student body of the arrival of the UA students. Holding onto the hems of her skirt, her heart skipped beats as the god himself walked upon the unworthy floors of the auditorium. He was nervous. He kept fidgeting and his hands were in his pocket. He kept checking his watch every five seconds. His eyes were looking at the floor. The urge to become a doting mother was nigh as she knew at the very moment of seeing him in person, she wanted that boy.

However, she couldn't be this forward. Especially when there were others who were banking on the cinnamon roll. If Izuku could only know there were others, even outside of the RWBY circle who were placing their bets on how soon they were going to obtain him. Many teams collected a money pool on the cutest boys to date or "to have fun in the showers" weeks prior to their arrival and Izuku was certainly at the top. If he knew the amount of money that was banked on him, he would be rich (for a teenager).

Breaking her teammate's sacred promise, she decided to pursue him alone. Her pursuit of Izuku began the moment he stepped out of the Bullhead. Wearing her sunglasses and a dark skin-tight one-piece suit, the ninja hid in plain sight as she watched him. The heat wasn't the only thing causing her one-piece suit to stick upon her creamy skin. She took pictures, took notes and watched every move he made. His friends, how he interacted with them. What made him tick? Happy? Sad? Her mother was right on how one could know a person based on body language.

Just a tease asking to be taken advantage of by a woman who can easily play as his mother.

Izuku was often a loner in his spare time. It had to be a blessing from Oum when he was appointed a room in the girls' dormitory. Unfortunately, it wasn't her dorm but close enough to where she can sneak in like a thief in the night. However, the biggest problem was her friends, particularly Yang. Yang was her best friend and occasional lover, but they were one and the same - chasing after meek and timid boys. Be that as it may, a blessing to be sneaky was to her advantage to obtain the cinnamon roll.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier….** _

Blake watched from afar when Izuku was exiting the library. With a handful of books from their tiny manga collection, she watched as he took his time to head to the cafeteria. Ozpin decided to allow the UA student a free day to peruse and explore the campus. He wanted to give them the opportunity to make this place feel like home. It wasn't certainly Japan. She hasn't even left Remnant. Her closeness to Japan was through her secret obsession with anime, manga, the otaku culture, video games, and most of all, hentai.

How could she tell her friends that the black-haired secretly damped sheets, quilts, and panties over the animated pornography? Yaoi, yuri, futanari, netorare, whatever genre to get her rocks off. _Swingout Sisters, Aki Sora, Bible Black, Greenwood, Resort Boin_ \- plenty to create a musky scent in her room to savor her love for a place she hasn't visited. Nevertheless, when seeing her cinnamon roll, a particular genre captivated her attention each and single time.

She decided to make her move immediately. With Yang helping Goodwitch and Weiss and Ruby helping Professor Peach with a study, it was now or never. She asked the cinnamon roll for forgiveness when she used her make-up compact mirror with the sun to blind the cinnamon roll.

Izuku fell face forward to the ground. A rain of books landed on his back. Of course, it was met with a pocket of laughter from various places. She knew his ego was bruised, but she was going to make sure to comfort him in many ways than one.

It was time to be his savior.

"Oh, goodness!" She played coy as she rushed to his aid. "Are you okay?"

Izuku groaned sharply as he was trying to get up. Blake took his hand. "Don't worry. I can get you up."

He didn't protest. She collected intel on how easily fay he was when it came to domineering women. He took her hand as she helped him up. He humbly bowed to his savor. "Thanks!"

"Let me help you with those." Blake within was jollier than a fat kid in front of cake. She assisted him as she gathered his books, neatly organizing them in alphabetical order. "Got a lot of books here with you," she said.

Manga wasn't exactly her forte. Ero-manga served to make her pussy wet and give her those weird, but craved sensations whenever she climaxed. " _Assassination Classroom! Haikyuu! Death Note! Love Hina!"_ She continued reading out his collection until she spotted a manga that made it easier to hook, line, and sinker him. "What is _Aki Sora_?"

Like a blushing bride, he swiped away the manga, coveting it like a religious relic. "Thanks for helping me," he said with a flushed look on his face. He bowed again as he took the other books.

"Don't mention it," she said coyly. She wasn't going to elaborate further. The ball was on her court and she needed to be as naive as she can be before pursuing her little fishy. Her earlier stunt was nothing more than bait. With her having the fishing pole, it was her words that would be utilized in obtaining him. "Aren't you one of the UA kids?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah," he answered nervously. "I am Izuku Midoriya. Class 1-A from UA High School."

She pursed her lip. She took steady breaths as to what was to stop her from defiling him on this very quad. "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand. "Blake Belladonna! A member of Team RWBY. A second year."

She knew that he couldn't return her handshake as there were books in his hand. Instead, she gave him a European kiss. Izuku's eyes were lit like fireworks on a Summer evening as the Faunus exchanged kisses. Her rosy cheeks were lit as she produced a friendly smile. "Sorry if it seems foreign. You had your hands full and wanted to show you a bit of affection through greeting."

"No," he responded while blushing. "It's fine!"

She smiled. "Thank you!"

His eyes were looking at her shoes. "Don't mention it." He was turning beet red. "Sorry for appearing flustered. So much has gone on in the last several hours. So forgive me if I am a bit weird right now."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No worries, Izuku. Overnight changes of scenery can make us look scared like animals. Out of our element and all. " She paused while scanning her nails. She was aware that saying their first name could be a bit hesitant. "I'm sorry! Would you feel better if I call you Midoriya instead?"

His eyes were still on her shoes. "Izuku is fine."

"Great, I-zu-ku! Call me Blake or Belladonna or simply Blake. Sometimes my friends call me Blakey!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Clammy hands, shaking body, beet-red face. The way he was acting, she would think that this was his first time interacting with a woman. Honestly, she knew that wasn't the case. His Facebook shows that he has plenty of women friends, particularly girls like Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Itsuka Kendou, Kyoka Jirou, Mina Ashido, as well as a few others. She wasn't as concerned about Yaoyorozu as her Facebook relationship status stated that she was in a complicated relationship with Shouto Todoroki. However, she was on her alert. Those UA girls know him well and they are like her, they were vigilant.

So, it was now or never and the way she was going, it wouldn't be much longer to obtain him.

"Where are you heading off to," asked Blake inquisitively. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I was going to drop off these books at my apartment before heading off to the canteen," he answered.

"The cafeteria? What a coincidence! I was going to head there as well." It was a lie. She was supposed to help Oscar Pine with Oum-knows-what at Oum-knows-where, but it had completely slipped her mind. Like it matters about spending time with that pussycat, she thought as she pardoned herself with that particular pun.

"I know it's off-hours, but they extended it for us so we can get some food," he responded nervously. Judging by the sweat marks, it looked like he was going to have an overload before automatically shutting down. He tried to use his hands to wipe the sweat but continued to fidget and fumble. Blake intervened. "Allow me to help you with your books, Izuku."

"It's fine. Just got a lot on me."

"So, you feel emasculated when a girl asks to help a man?"

"No!" Izuku blurted. Fingers kept slipping from his sweat, causing the books to drop to the ground. Blake kneeled to the ground to grab the books. Izuku stood there, awkwardly embarrassed. "Sorry! Just sorry!" He slapped his forehead. "I don't know why I am doing this."

While kneeling, she took his hand. "Breathe, Izuku! You're nervous. This is your first day. Take deep breaths." She inhaled slowly to demonstrate, never letting go of his hand. "Take deep breaths. Relax, okay? You're in good hands."

Izuku did what was instructed, not noticing her soft hands never letting go of his hand. "I'm calming down. Just so much to juggle and so…."

After grabbing his books, she raised her finger, inciting silence. "You remind me of Jaune Arc on his first day."

"Jaune Arc?"

"Tall and blond classmate? I think you guys met at orientation."

He snapped his fingers. "Yeah! The guy with that cool shield he demonstrated to us about fighting Grimm and safety." He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. "Going to be honest. Didn't pay much attention."

"No one really does with him, but my point is on his first day at Beacon, he vomited on Yang's shoes."

 _So that is why Yang and the others call him Vomit Boy,_ Izuku thought to himself.

"First day jitters are nerve-wracking." Blake put her hands on his shoulders. "But having friends here can make things easier."

"Friends?"

"Well, a stranger is a friend you have yet to meet." She winked at him. "And I do want you to feel as welcome as possible."

Izuku nodded in compliance. "Well, you are the first to greet me properly." He bowed apologetically. "I hope you treat me well."

She firmly gripped his shoulders. "The feelings are mutual, Izuku!" She grabbed his arm and wrapped it with hers. "Let's go and get some food. There are some things I would like for you to try. The food here is to die for."

Izuku was grateful for the Faunus' hospitality. A bit forward, but nevertheless, friendly. The Faunus gripped onto him tightly as they were heading to the cafeteria. Of course, their walk didn't go without notice from fellow Beacon students.

_Blake is talking to that foreign kid from Japan._

_That green-haired kid? With Blake Belladonna?_

_It doesn't surprise me. A foreigner and a Faunus can make hand in hand together._

_Who does that kid think he is to flounce and take away such beauty._

_He better not have a class with us or else we can show him a nice Beacon welcome._

"People are staring at us," he informed Blake. He assumed by the looks of envy and anger that the Faunus must be one of the popular students.

Blake laughed softly. "Never you mind them, Izuku. People talk and people think whatever they want."

"One of them is sharpening their weapons. Is there a problem?"

"Nope!" She winked at him once again as she flicked his nose. "Haters are gonna hate." She laughed again, tightening their grip. "No worries, Izuku! Just go with it!"

"Okay! Only because you say so!"

_That's my Deku!_

As Blake sashayed her hips with her arm candy, a few hundred feet away was a certain student who didn't like the idea of the Faunus being such an interloper.

_That neko bitch! I knew there was something fishy about that whore! Well, I knew there is always a thin line between love and skanks! Wanna play, Whiskers?! Let's play and you better have your eight lives ready as well._

" _I am coming for that boy!"_

* * *

_**Meanwhile….** _

Ochako wasn't sure how to contact the manager of this dorm or was there a house mother or a resident assistant. As the daughter of poor construction workers, she knew about living rough. With a school known for its rich heritage and prestige, their living conditions in this dorm were unacceptable.

"Ouch!" It was the punk rocker girl, Kyoka as she felt the static of electricity hitting her when she tried plugging her laptop in the outlet. "Damn, that hurt!"

"If you would listen to me, Jirou, then you would have purchased the set of adapters." It was the pinkette Mina Ashido that was responding as she was on the phone to get in contact with a Japanese embassy. If they were able to cross universes, then there shouldn't be any reason for not having a consulate.

"Guys, we can just ask one of the professors or someone that can get this living arrangement changed, ribbit." Tsuyu was trying her best to be the voice of reason.

According to their student advisor, Velvet Scarlatina, their dorms haven't been used since the yesteryears of team STRQ. Be that as it may, their dorm wasn't in the best condition. A putrid stench was coming from their faulty plumbing. Their running water smelled of sulfur. Their mattress was filled with hay and feathers. Their kitchenette was covered in dust and cobwebs. Unless they were in fact featured characters from _Baka & Test, _these conditions were horrible and awful.

"Damn! Out of service," commented Ashido as she hung up the phone. "I knew I should have purchased a scroll at the airport."

"What have we done to get a place like this," asked Kyoka frustratingly. "Hell, they even gave Minoru a proper room."

"Honestly, he can have cable, internet, a football-size swimming pool, and I still wouldn't want to be within his sights," commented Mina as she was trying to find a suitable place to sit.

Using her tongue to scratch her head, Tsuyu said, "Let's make what's best of it for the time being." She turned to Ochako and the others. "It has been quite a day with the transition and plus this is temporary, ribbit!"

"Oh, trust me, Asui," retorted Mina, "after calling Mother when I can get service, this here will be temporary." She looked at Ochako. "Do you think everybody is settling okay?"

"Kayama-sensei and Aizawa-sensei grouped everyone by four like the Beacon students," answered Ochako. "We happened to be the ones to have the 'luck' of the draw."

"Knowing about Yaoyorozu, she probably has the best dorm on campus," said Kyoka. "And _I_ am the daughter of musicians."

"Let's not involve jealousy, ribbit," interjected Tsuyu. "We can endure anything and after a bit of cleaning up, we can make this work."

" _Or,_ we can allow the boys to help us clean up," retorted Mina as she pursed her lips. "Aoyama would do anything for compliments."

"Yeah," replied Kyoka. "And Nirengeki would do anything for a Klondike Bar."

The girls minus Ochako laughed at the thought.

Mina decided to up the ante to tease Ochako. "Maybe we can let a strong and mighty guy like Deku help these poor damsels." She batted her eyes at the blushing Ochako. "Seeing him working in the hottest of conditions. Sweat glittering down his dampened t-shirt…."

"Chill, ribbit," retorted Tsuyu. "Don't need to up the heat in this hotbox, ribbit!"

"Just stating facts," interjected the pinkette. "Midoriya is a hottie!"

"Girls," said the flustered brunette. "Let's focus on our objective here."

"You're right," said Kyoka. "Where on campus do you think he is?"

"Kyoka," barked Ochako.

"Yeah, let's go and find him," said Mina. "And of course the others."

"So, we are going to forget about our current situation," asked Ochako.

"We can ask somebody on the way," said Mina. "Kyoka? At least your phone gets service here?"

"Certainly," replied Kyoka. "Want me to call Deku?"

"Yeah, but act like you have been calling around to get others together."

"Will do!"

Ochako buried her face in her hands on the bewilderment of her friends. "Guys, is this for real?"

"Real as that Beowulf that chased Neito on the way here," answered Mina. "Make the call, Jirou!"

* * *

_**Back to Izuku and Blake….** _

Izuku told Blake to pardon the mess as they entered the townhouse. Blake was appreciative of Ozpin and White Fang for cleaning the apartment. A great place for Izuku to learn freely and of course, their love nest. An amazing tale to tell their children on how and where they were made.

"You didn't have to purchase groceries for me at the market," said Izuku as he carried the bags into the kitchen.

"Think nothing of it, Izuku," replied Blake. "I can tell that you are a great guy and I just want to make you feel welcome like any new person."

"You're being good to me. I don't deserve it," said Izuku as he was removing the bags.

"Let me help," she said. "As a matter of fact, let me unpack the groceries and have a seat on the couch."

"I don't mind helping."

"You're the guest of Beacon. So, allow me to _serve_ you."

"Golly! Thanks! But say the word and I can assist."

"I believe it." _You can count on it, Izuku baby._

Her lingering amber eyes were upon the cinnamon roll as she laid out the items to distribute in their respective places. What Ozpin didn't know was that this place was laid out with hidden cameras. Like watching _Big Brother,_ she wanted eyes on Izuku as much as possible. Just for observation and her personal alone sessions. Or whenever Yang wasn't available.

"Hungry, Izuku," she said from the kitchen. "I know we didn't get a chance to eat."

"Well, Aizawa-sensei and Kayama-sensei are serving us dinner tonight at our informal meeting," he said as he turned on the television. _The Romanoffs_ was his current show of choice.

"Then, what about a snack? I have this muffin recipe handed down from my grandmother. A fine Faunus recipe."

"Okay, Blake!"

"Great! Also, I will make some tea for us. Barley or oolong?"

"Oolong is fine!"

"Great! Now kick back and relax. And let me serve you."

Blake was happy for the furnished townhouse as she went into the drawer to reach for an apron. She felt like more of a wife than a concerned friend/classmate. Her fantasy was interrupted when she saw Izuku's phone vibrating on the table. She was going to speak until she saw the name, Mina Ashido, along with a picture, on the screen.

Immediately, she declined the call. She turned the phone off because Izuku was going to be occupied for quite some time. A long while, she thought to herself.

After putting up the groceries, she had her items ready for her snack and tea time.

However, there was a particular item that was certainly not on the grocery list.

A bit of a secret Faunus recipe she would like to call it as she poured it in the batter. It was to be used whenever a male has difficulty performing sexually. And since she was on her estrus, it was well needed. For good measure, she spooled saliva into the mix. Her juices were naturally aphrodisiac, especially onto males.

Unsure of his willingness, as she was making the tea, she added some ketamine in the mix.

After a little while, the muffins and the tea were ready. "Here you go, Izuku," she said as she set the tray down on the table.

"Thanks," said Izuku.

"You're welcome," she responded as she began to pour tea into the cup.

"Cheers," the duo said in unison. As he consumed, Blake played coy. Sticking out her pinky ring as she feignedly sipped the tea. She let out a small grin.

"What's funny," asked Izuku.

"Nothing," she interjected. "The tea tastes a bit funky. Afraid I may have overcooked the tea."

* * *

_**Meanwhile….** _

Katsuki felt like a kid in a candy store. If that candy store contained an arsenal of weaponry. Katsuki felt he had met the world when he became acquainted with team CRDL leader, Cardin Winchester.

Cardin was pouring a bottle of the finest tea into the porcelain glass. He took a moment to inhale the fragrance before taking a sip.

He and Bakugo were lounging in the common area of their dormitory. Bakugo was assigned to stay with the CRDL leader since Russel was out of commission for the time being. Who was Russel to the blond? It mattered not. And he thought he was cynical and maniacal. The moment he laid eyes upon the blond, he knew that there were worse people than the Lord Explosion Murder himself.

"Have to say, Cardin. You're living the dream life." Katsuki sat on the couch that was made with the finest leather. "A room that is fit for a king."

Cardin nodded approvingly. "I appreciate that, Katsuki. I am astonished that the school set me up with a guy like you." He crossed his legs as he looked at the abundance of weaponry his father has collected over the years. The finest Winchester collection.

Katsuki whistled by the sights. "People cater to you, left and right. They fall in line whenever you check them." He nodded with his signature smug grin. "I am quite envious of your standards. You're definitely the king of Beacon.

Cardin loved it when foreigners fished for compliments. Initially appalled when learning that he was assigned with a foreigner, but changed his tune after watching his appointed roommate treated that emerald-haired simp in the auditorium during morning assembly. A bit weak in some areas, Cardin thought, but a guy with strong leadership potential. The kind of guy he admired, despite having different pedigrees.

"I sense no lying in you, Bakugo," responded Cardin. "I am pleased with your words. Treat this place as if it is yours and in time, I can show you the ropes of being part of the CRDL team." He took another sip of his barley tea before looking at the clock. "I wish we could talk more, but I am late."

"Having to go to an appointment?"

"Appointment?" He scoffed. "Faunus, please," he hissed. "I make appointments!" He scratched under his chin. "Actually, I am late for work."

"You've got a job?"

"Don't you guys work back at UA?"

"Nah," retorted Katsuki. "Too much about focusing on studies to be Pro Heroes and blah blah blah."

Cardin cleared his throat. "When you are a Winchester pedigree, you can do whatever you want. No Faunus or old man Ozpin can stop me with my affairs." He produced a smug grin. "Even that bitch that is an heir apparent to that pesky Dust Company."

"Who?"

"It matters not," he retorted. Cardin stood up and finished the rest of his tea. "Besides, when it comes to working, I work all of the time. There are no days off. Especially when you are fighting for a cause."

Katsuki nodded. "Spoken like a real n-" He paused. "By the way, where do you work?"

Cardin produced a grin. "Just any productive genius." He walked to the door that led to his room. He opened the door and pointed at his desk.

"The computer?"

"You got it! I work right here." Cardin took off his blazer and tossed it to the side of his bed. He cracked his knuckles as he took a seat and turned on his computer.

"What is that you do," asked Katsuki.

"A right-wing conservative activist," replied Cardin. "Or to everyone else, a troll."

"A troll?"

"Right. I live in your nearest comment section," he responded pridefully. "I hate, hand out L's, catfish and everything."

Katsuki perched himself next to Cardin as he was gathering information for his daily setup. "So, out of curiosity, when you catfish, do you act like a guy? A sexy guy?"

The blond raised his eyebrow. " _Sexy_ guy?"

Katsuki waved his hands. "I mean, do you act like a handsome guy when trying to catfish a girl."

"Oh! Well, actually, I act like a girl on here to sway guys," he replied. "But I don't swing like that. Just got to hustle to make money." Cardin winked. "And I mean these guys would do or say anything to get something they can never get. I would have to show you sometime. A privilege, one may say!"

Katsuki was interrupted when he received a text. He saw that it was from Mina.

_**Mina:** _ _Yo! Pommy Boy. Spoke to Deku?!_

_**Katsuki:** _ _Pommy Boy! Last time I checked I am not some wadded piece of bubblegum. And no I ain't seen him. Am I his keeper?_

_**Mina:** _ _Since your under his nuts so much, just wanted to see if you know where he is._

_**Katsuki:** _ _You gon find deez nuts in your mouth if you keep playing._

_**Mina:** _ _Sry, Katsuki. But have you seen Izuku?_

_**Katsuki:** _ _No! Haven't seen him since this morning. Gotta go. Busy with nunya business!_

_**Sometime later….** _

Mina cursed under her breath when seeing that trail going cold. She and the others were standing outside of the dorm as they were in search of a professor. It was getting late in the day and the temperatures were dropping.

"Katsuki hasn't seen him either," said Mina as she blew a raspberry. "And he isn't answering his phone either."

"That's aberrant of him, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

"What should we do," asked Ochako worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Kyoka. "We are out of our element and he is probably getting some sleep."

"Know what," interjected Mina. "We do have that informal meeting with Aizawa-sensei and Kayama-sensei tonight." She checked her watch. "It starts in twenty minutes. Let's go and we can see him there."

"I hope he is," said Ochako.

"Of course, you would," said Mina teasingly.

"Stop," she barked. "Just being a friend."

"Izuku and Ochako, sitting in a tree," said Kyoka and Mina melodically. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop," barked Ochako as she buried her face with her hands.

Once the teasing ceased, the girls headed to their venue. Ochako remained worried. She was praying to God that Izuku was well. To feel meek and timid whenever Izuku was on the subject, she couldn't help how she felt about her crush. The fact that she was surrounded by prettier women didn't help either. She promised herself that she needed to ask Izuku to have some alone time when the opportunity arises. It was getting to the point that confessing her feelings for him was nigh.

_I hope you're okay, Izuku!_

* * *

_**Back to the present….** _

Pro Hero Mount Lady or Yuu Takeyama was sitting in her living room when she reached for her cell phone. The moon was at its peak. She opened the patio door to allow the cool air to fill the room. No need for a blanket this evening as the blonde rested on the couch, wearing nothing but her plain t-shirt and her blue cotton panties.

She dialed the phone and waited for an answer. It picked up on the fifth ring. "Evening, Yuu. Are _you_ busy?"

"You love that joke don't you?"

"Never gets old."

Yuu was scratching her stomach as she positioned herself on the couch. "But, jokes aside, Nemuri, we have a problem." She lit a cigarette. "You normally don't call socially at this hour unless a late-night rendezvous involving me with one of your many boyfriends."

"You got the pictures?"

"Clear as day. That neko moves quickly. What's her resume?"

"Blake Belladonna. She's seventeen and a second-year student. The quiet, resilient type. However, outspoken when necessary," said Nemuri.

"Does anyone outside of you know?"

"Just Aizawa-sensei and she is keeping this quiet as well."

"Damn! The opportunity to have fun outside of the jurisdiction and literally the kitten got the cream."

"Well, that _cream_ is going to get snatched. How soon can you get here?"

"A couple of days. Got to get approval from Nezu as well as the agency."

"You're still fooling with Sir Nighteye?"

"A freak, yes! But he pays well. C'mon, Nemuri. We're sluts. So, it costs!"

"It isn't a slut if we are hustling. But, that neko bitch is messing with _our_ prime merchandise." Yuu could hear her curse under her breath. "I groom him and some tuna twat takes him away from us?"

Yuu nodded in agreement. "Schedule a Zoom meeting with the girls tomorrow. I need to think about what we can do."

"On it! Talk to you soon!"

Yuu hung up the phone and rested it on her stomach. She looked at the moon as it was shining greatly into the night. "They always say that there was a thin line between love and skanks! So, Blake! Whoever you are! Want to mess with our Deku? Then game on, bitch! Game on!"

_**To be continued….** _


	4. Black Leaves and Izuku (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! This is the fourth installment of 'Chat Noir.' In this chapter, the following events take place during Izuku and Blake's taped rendezvous. Yang catches wind of the video and vows vengeance. Meanwhile, the girls of 1-A (Kyoka, Ochako, Mina, and Tsuyu) want to have a taste of vengeance towards Blake. Later, the girls of RW(B)Y and team KOMT cross paths. Then, a mutual friend comes with the common goal of finding Izuku and Blake.** _

_**A/N: This will be a two-part story. In the next part, Shouto and the guys will have their time in watching Izuku and Blake's sex session. Stay tuned!** _

Yang was unrepentant as she used her fist to blow open the doors as they exited the dorm. Through the mist of dust and debris, she was swinging her fist in the air, wanting something or someone to feel the mighty blows of the angry dragon.

And by someone, a certain Faunus ninja.

"Somebody's gonna die." She barked loudly into the night. She couldn't care if anyone or anything heard. She just knew whenever they returned to their dorm, that certain Faunus better have her will and testament prepared.

"Can't say you didn't ask for it," said Weiss under her breath. "That's what happens when you allow hormones to dictate!"

"She did it to me again," she barked. "This bitch really knows how to push my buttons!"

The Snow Princess wasn't trying her hardest to contain her grin. It was actually to see the angry dragon in a disarray at this current juncture. Nevertheless, she had to remain 'subtle.' "Let's not jump to conclusions." She crossed her arms.. "Honestly, I don't even know why we were going on a wild goose chase anyway." She produced a haughty laugh. "All of this for some foreigner pervert?!"

Yang's fiery eyes turned to the Snow Princess. Weiss felt a lump in her throat as Yang stepped forward, leaving inches between the pair. Weiss saw Yang's tightened fist as it was turning pale white. "Weiss, honey! This tell-it-like-it-is bullshit isn't registering in my brain. Do you understand?"

Weiss didn't answer, but nervously nodded in compliance.

"I am in a need of a punching bag. Would you like to offer yourself?"

"No," she said quietly. "No!"

She nodded in disagreement. Yang kept her smile. "Good! Unless you have better ideas, please and I mean this, shut the fuck up."

"Understood, Yang!"

"Thank you!" Yang crossed her arms. "If you learn how to use that mouth to be more resourceful than condescending, then we would win more battles." She spat on the ground.

A few moments later, Ruby and her green-vined teen that she met earlier at morning assembly exited the dorm as they were holding hands. "Now remember my child, what does it mean to enter our savior's book of life," asked Ibara to Ruby.

"God saved you by his grace when you believed. And you can't take credit for this; it is a gift from God. Salvation is not a reward for the good things we have done, so none of us can boast about it," answered Ruby.

"Excellent, my child. Do you recall where the scripture is found?"

Ruby put her finger to her lip. "Umm? Umm?"

Ibara patted Ruby's head. "Ephesians 2:8-9, my child! Remember it!"

"I will Sister Shiozaki!"

"Call me Sister Ibara, my child. You are now a child of God and we are sisters in Christ!"

Ruby excitedly clapped her hands. She turned to her sister. "Yay! Did you hear, Yang? I am a child of God!"

_POW!_

A slap to the back of Ruby's head returned whatever senses were left for the team leader. Spirals were in her eyes as she was in a daze. Weiss took Ruby's hand as they prepared to take their leave. Weiss bowed to Ibara. "Thanks for the Bible Study. It was an…interesting experience."

Ibara returned her bow. "God sent me here to be his instrument." She extended her hands. "And you guys are the students." She took a strong breath as she put her hands in a praying position. "A heavy aura looms in this place. Evil lurks! This Oum of yours isn't your savior. For Christ is _the_ way!"

Yang stomped her foot. "Oh Christ! Can it, Red State! Your God isn't tougher than me. Plus, there are bigger fish to fry than this imaginary sky God." She turned to the others. "Let's go, girls!"

Ibara rushed to Ruby's side. "Here is my number. And please alert your friends about the next Bible Study." Ruby took the piece of paper and smiled at the Ave Maria. "Okay, Sister Ibara!"

"Thank you, my child," she responded before turning to Weiss. "You, too, may return. The holy spirit accepts all."

Weiss nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Gee, thanks! But, my karma, semblance, and aura keeps me going." She raised her finger. "But, something to ponder about."

"Don't ponder, Sister Weiss," retorted Ibara. "Repent to become saved. It isn't too late to accept Jesus as your personal-"

Yang interjected. "Can we wrap this up?! By now, that tuna twat is playing without _my_ precious catnip."

"Ours," retorted Ruby.

Yang snorted through her nose as she heavily groaned. "Ours! Can we go?!"

Ibara furrowed her eyebrows. "There is even hope for you as well, Devil Incarnate." She looked onto the others. "I have a theurgist back home that can come and quell the evilness of this academy." She strongly eyed Yang. "Especially you, Jezebel!"

"Go and get on your knees and suck a Bible to your sky God, would you," barked Yang. She eyed her teammates. "Let's go now or else I am going without you all."

"Fine," retorted Weiss. She bowed to Ibara. "It has been a pleasure."

"Bye, Sister Ibara," said Ruby as she followed Yang.

Ibara looked at Yang. "Despite your angry attitude, I do forgive you."

"You're still here? Isn't there a bible you supposed to be sucking on? Jesus, you're slow." She turned to the girls. "Now!"

Weiss and Ruby bowed at Ibara before following Yang to their destination. It was a dead end. When going to Izuku's assigned dorm, he wasn't present. Evidently, not a sign of his presence, matter of fact anyone else has entered the dorm in quite some time. Noticing Blake's prolonged absence, the blonde dragon automatically assumed the worst. As she prepared to leave and returned to the dorm, they were intercepted by Ave Maria.

So, after prayer, speaking in tongues, holy communion, and tithes and offering, an hour and a half was wasted. Without Blake being here, it was proven and reason-thought that there was a connection between her absence and Izuku.

Especially when Nora Valkyrie sent her a link to her cinnamon roll and Blake's sex tape.

"Can't say I didn't see it coming," commented Weiss to Ruby. "Who knew what that boy did to force Blake into doing this."

"I don't like the fact that she isn't sharing," replied Ruby as she bawled her fist. "Blake knows that it isn't okay to be greedy. Izuku is for us. We are for Izuku."

"That Faunus bitch," barked Yang as she was gripping her infinity scarf harshly. "If it wasn't for me, Izuku Midoriya wouldn't be onto her slothful lips."

"Don't think that way, sister Yang," said Ruby as she rushed beside her. "Maybe Blake had a reason for doing this."

"Blackmailing, bribery, whatever the foreigners love doing to their people back home," responded Weiss. "I've read manga from Whitley." She paused. "I mean I saw what Jaune was keeping away in his cupboard."

"Give a girl an inch, they shove the entire girth into their ass," said Yang as she set her rounds from her arm. "Oh, she thought breaking her hymen hurt. Oh, no, I got something painful to penetrate her lying cheating ass."

" _Who in the fuck that neko bitch think she is!"_

" _No! No! No! Not Izuku! Say it isn't so?!"_

" _Agreement or no agreement. A quirk isn't needed to shove my foot in her narrow ass."_

" _Let it be Minoru to destroy fantasies, ribbit! Him and that neko bitch are going down!"_

" _Girls, let's not get angry! Maybe Izuku was being too shy to say no."_

" _How can you allow your man to be taken advantage of by some neko bitch?! Find your balls, Ochako!"_

Yang stopped when seeing an unfamiliar group of students entering the quad. Judging by their appearance, they too shared a disapproving look on their faces.

"Hey, aren't those girls from UA," asked Ruby.

"I think so. Don't recall girls that look like a pink alien," answered Weiss.

"Is she a Faunus as well," asked Ruby. "Can Faunus have pink skin?"

"Not sure. Maybe that frog girl could be a Faunus."

"Check out the girl with the dangling earlobes," said Ruby.

"Frog girls exist," questioned Weiss.

"That brunette looks like the only normal looking girl."

"I was told that people of UA High are weird looking in appearance and semblances."

" _We know that we can hear you right, ribbit!"_

Yang and the others were now in the crosshairs of Ochako and her friends. Lined unilaterally and standing side by side by each other, the silence ensued.

Yang kept her eye on Tsuyu. Ruby kept her eye on Ochako. Weiss had her eyes on Mina and Kyoka.

"Who're you calling my ear jacks dangling earlobes, you shrew," said Kyoka to Weiss.

"Judging by the outfit that she is wearing, she probably went to a Halloween store," said Mina.

Weiss was scoffing at their quips. "Excuse me? Do you know that this is the latest collection from the Schnee Collection. All the rage in Vale and all of Remnant." She spat at the ground. "With your 'ear jacks' looking like tumors and keloids and you, Pinky, looking like a wadded piece of bubblegum left to rot and fester, you, too aren't winning beauty pageants."

Mina raised her eyebrow when hearing that comment. "Pinky?" She removed her earrings and began to take off her shoes. She turned to Kyoka. "Hold this! I got something for this bitch!"

It was Yang that coughed loudly, interrupting that almost dueling party. "Weiss, stand down!" She looked onto the others. "Identify yourselves. Which one is the leader?"

It was Tsuyu that spoke up. "Well, I am the frog girl, ribbit. The name is Tsuyu Asui." She showcased the others. "We have been assigned as Team KOMT. We don't have leaders, per se, but from the order there is Kyoka Jirou."

The rocker chick used her finger to lower her eyelid following by giving Weiss the middle finger.

"And this is Ochako Uraraka, ribbit!" Ochako bowed humbly to Yang. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about the circumstances."

"This so-called alien girl is Mina Ashido," said Tsuyu. She turned to Mina. "Speak!"

"The next words coming out of my mouth is 'kill' and 'murder," she responded as she snarled at Weiss. "You better watch your back! Can't be around these girls forever!"

Tsuyu rolled her eyes and overlooked Mina's threats. "We are one of many groups from UA High School. Despite this rough introduction," she paused as she bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yang relaxed, but still kept a fighting stance. Ozpin always warned them to remain on standby if their opponent were to make an unsuspecting move. "My name is Yang and these are Ruby and Weiss. Ruby is our leader."

"Nice to meet you all," replied Ruby happily.

"Weiss is second-in-command," explained Yang.

"And first to be axed," murmured Mina under her lips.

"We have another member, but might have a vacancy coming up," said Yang as she cracked her knuckles.

Ruby interjected. "Her name is Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Wait a minute? Did you say Blake?" It was Kyoka that spoke. "Blake is a part of your group."

"Like yeah," responded Ruby.

Kyoka turned to Mina. "Do you care for a tag team or an all-out brawl?" As the rocker girl and the pinkette were plotting on the girls who were indirectly responsible for Izuku's current debacle, it was Ochako that interjected.

"Listen, girls and you guys," she said calmly. "I am afraid that we have caught news of a little situation."

"A little," retorted Mina. "Their neko chick is bouncing on our merchandise."

"Hey," interjected Yang. "That _neko_ chick is our friend. A bitch right now, but still our partner."

"Like yeah," said Ruby. "And he isn't some merchandise. He is a cutie and we got him first."

"Izuku's ours. Our classmate! Our property," shouted Mina.

"He's ours," said Ruby.

"Guys," said Ochako nervously.

"Since you know that bitch, then you can give us the location," said Kyoka angrily.

"Guys," said Ochako.

"Even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you," said Yang. "Finders keepers!"

Kyoka pulled out her cell phone. "Siri, call Eri!" A sickening grin appeared. "One phone call and this little girl will wipe out all of Beacon!"

"GUYS," shouted the brunette. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR A FUCKING SECOND!"

The members of RWBY and 1-A's KOMT turned to the disgruntled Ochako. Mina was digging in her ear. "Jeez, Uraraka. Say it, don't spray it."

"This is a live video with their Blake and our Izuku going on right now," said Ochako. "Although I don't condone this, if this video is leaked out to Beacon, do you think our senseis and their professors will catch wind of it?"

Each of the girls looked at each other before turning to Ochako. "Good point," said the group in unison.

"We need to find their whereabouts and stop the tape before further trouble ensues," said Ochako.

"Ochako's right, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "Their future is at stake and we must stop it."

"Agreed," said Mina.

"Ditto," said Ruby.

Ochako extended her hands to Yang. "Until then, we must get along with each other. Partners?"

Yang held onto her infinity scarf before shaking hands with Ochako. "Partners!" She produced a smile. "I must say, you got leadership skills."

Ochako blushed. "Golly, thanks!"

"Ok, so we are all friends now," said Mina. "But, we aren't one step closer in finding Izuku. So, where could he be?"

" _I think this is the part where I step in."_

The girls looked up as they saw a silhouette amongst the moon standing on the gazebo. She produced a bedeviling smile as her gray hair shone against the moon.

Ruby pointed at the girl-in-question. "Is that an angel?"

Kyoka blew a raspberry. "Yeah right! An angel that works for God and freelance for Satan." She snapped her fingers. "What are you doing here, Shinsou?!"

"Jirou, you aren't any fun," replied Shinsou as she jumped to the ground, centering herself around the girls. "Evening, ladies!" She turned to the Beacon girls. "Evening, my delicate flowers. Hitoshi Shinsou, class 1-C of UA High. At your service!"

"I thought you were suspended," said Mina.

"Yeah, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "I thought Principal Nezu wasn't going to bring you here."

Hitoshi grinned as she stroked Tsuyu's cheek. "Understand this, my little froggy! When it comes to the love of my little Deku, no walls on this planet can stop this."

"English," said Mina.

Hitoshi rolled her eyes. "I did community service programs for the deaf for Yamada-sensei," she said. "Thus my being a late arrival." She looked at the RWBY girls. "Girls of Hogwarts? In search of Deku?"

"Deku," questioned Yang.

"A long story," explained Ochako. She turned to Hitoshi. "What do you know about Izuku's whereabouts."

"Just like Scooby Doo or Toucan Sam," she said. "Just follow your nose." She reached for her cell phone in her pocket. "Just like Grapehead and Hatsume, this hustler also works with the same guy from Los Santos with various servers on the network."

Kyoka, Yang, and the others watched as Hitoshi was working on her GPS location. After a few moments, she smiled. "Bingo! Game, set, match!" She turned to Yang. "Familiar with the teacher's townhouses?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, you will now!" She tugged her cat's ball chain. "Izuku, ho!"

The girls followed Hitoshi as they were making their move to the teacher's townhouses. Each of them told themselves that they were going to stop Izuku and Blake. However, it didn't mean there was going to one who would think of ways of obtaining the cinnamon roll.

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
